


【宁羞】小日子

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 共你只要即兴便搬进新居来场小小的派对倦极同时进睡成为小小的爱侣——容祖儿《小日子》
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 5





	【宁羞】小日子

  
  
  
  
姜承録被小腹上一阵震动吵醒了，下意识说了一声阿西巴。  
  
然而该被电子手环唤醒的那一个却还睡得人事不知，宽大的手掌虚虚搂在他腰上，被他捏着手指甩了甩还是没有动。过了一会儿高振宁才像只大型动物一样往他这边蹭了一蹭，吻了吻他后颈陷进去的那道窝。  
  
姜承録不为所动，艰难地转过身去，音调冷酷：“起床。”  
  
高振宁依然试图用老套路撒娇：“外面太冷了，宁宁不想起。”  
  
可惜他的男朋友从两年前就开始不吃这一套了，毫不留情地揭穿他：“空调，现在二十二度。”  
  
“那亲一下。”  
  
姜承録盯了他几秒，屈服了，勉为其难地凑过去给了个早安吻。手上利索地把厚实温暖的被子往下一掀，自己先起了床。  
  
被子落到床脚，发出闷闷的一声响。高振宁对于厚被子有一种姜承録无法理解的莫名执着，宁可空调开低一点，一年三个季节都盖着松软厚实的大褥子，引得姜承録和他几番拉锯无果，终于在某个周末的午后屈服了。他从黑沉香甜的梦境醒来，男朋友的手臂搂着他，两个人的睡衣睡得卷上去一点，后背光裸的肌肤贴着高振宁终于重新锻炼出来的腹肌。被褥堆叠在身侧，像一个窝，让憩息在里面的两个人感到安全。  
  
这一瞬间，姜承録觉得厚被子也还不错。  
  
至于之后起床变得越来越困难——似乎也不能只赖在被子身上。  
  
想到这里，姜承録扣衬衫扣子的动作顿了一下，怒从心起，准备跟订了脉冲闹钟再三保证会让他多睡五分钟的男朋友翻旧账。  
  
尤其回头一看，看到对方还坐在床上，更生气了：“快起来，不能迟到。”  
  
高振宁抹了把脸，总算是清醒过来了。翻身下床换衣服，手上动作不停，看他面色不虞，还凑过来亲了一下，嘴上道着歉：“抱歉啊筛哥，我昨天晚上太兴奋了，有点没睡好。把你先吵起来了。”  
  
今年是高振宁带队第一次进世界赛，前一天晚上男朋友到底几点睡着的，姜承録也不是心里没数。他本来就没真情实意地生气，不过是借题发挥，验证一下自己在对方那里的特权罢了。  
  
因此，他嘴上不依不饶地又说了一遍：“阿西巴。”  
  
“筛哥别气了，要好久见不到，宁宁会想你的。”  
  
姜承録瞥了他一眼，“等一下还要送你去机场。”  
  
言外之意，还没到告别的时候呢，高振宁最好把这种五年前的黏人劲儿收一收。  
  
话这么说，他心里还是突然颤了一下。退役之后念完书，世界赛离他的生活已经有一段距离了。高振宁这样，却让他又想起来当初两个人一同在世界舞台拼搏的时日。  
  
他忍不住笑起来，心里软得如同一汪糖浆。  
  
  
  
还在做队友的时候，怎么样也轮不到姜承録来为高振宁担心穿衣打扮。  
  
实际上，除了队里偶像包袱极重的某几位之外，这帮网瘾青年就没有注意穿衣打扮的。平日训练就穿着T恤短裤趿拉着拖鞋。有时候要参加活动了，几个男生都被领队逼去洗头，抢着用洗手间。没轮到的依然穿着睡衣坐在客厅沙发上，高振宁往里面一窝，看起来好像还没有睡醒。姜承録坐到沙发的另一边，看向他——高振宁下巴上有一点青涩的胡茬，头发睡得跟鸡窝一样。  
  
宁，他叫了一声，然后点了一点自己后脑勺的方向。高振宁好像反应慢半拍，过了一会儿才摸了摸自己脑袋，把支棱起来的一撮呆毛压下去了。  
  
现在也算不上他担心高振宁的外表。两个人好像都对彼此的穿衣风格颇有微词，姜承録觉得高振宁有的搭配真的不好看；高振宁总觉得他冷。约会的时候盯着他露出来的脚踝和敞开的领口，虽然没说什么，但转头去买了两杯热奶茶。姜承録还没什么反应，怕冷的东北人倒是抱着热乎乎的饮料，长长地叹出一口气。  
  
当队友时看惯了高振宁不修边幅的样子，他第一次在直播里看到对方穿着西装上台BP还有点不习惯，好像男朋友变成了一个他不怎么认识的人。哑光的衬衫和西服西裤，明明是他在商场挑选的款式，隔着转播和电信号却觉得有点不习惯起来。他将进度条往回拉了一点，又看了一遍高振宁怎样一只手插在口袋里，另一只手举着笔记本从选手席的一端走到另外一端。最后结论是，他应该是化妆了。  
  
退役之后他和高振宁的选择并不相同。对方依然想呆在行业里，而他选择了彻底从这个圈子里脱身。一个是大学的休学手续实在是办了太久，不能再拖了，一个是他享受游戏的一大乐趣是要亲身在那个赛场上，剑握在自己手中。姜承録喜欢去预判对方的一二三四步，再思考自己应当怎样依据可能的情况作出应对。但不论计划做了多少，他最在意的还是，怎样让这些计划成为现实。  
  
学校里他有时会因为被认出来而感到有一些困扰。所幸一段时间过后这种过剩的注意力便从他身上转移出去了。作为职业选手的时候他倒是不惮于接受和享受聚光灯带来的光和热，以及那种近乎刺眼的亮光，退役之后，在校园和课堂待久了，那种光亮反而变成了一种困扰。尤其是高振宁依然站在那种聚光灯里，而他会作为一个普通的观众在各种其他宣传渠道里获得男朋友的消息，让他有一种微妙的不真实感，而这种不真实感在看到西装革履的高振宁站在BP台上的那一刻到达了顶峰。  
  
比赛结束之后他给高振宁打了个视频电话。时差一个小时，他已经洗完了澡躺在宿舍床上准备睡觉。  
  
高振宁很快接起来，看起来是躲在了哪个空的休息室里。他们刚刚赢下了比赛，他能看到高振宁脸上还带着笑。筛哥？对方这样叫他。姜承録看着屏幕里那边休息室里他所熟悉的白亮日光灯、他所熟悉的青年，以及右上角小屏幕里他本来也很熟悉的只留了一盏床头灯的宿舍以及躺在床上的自己，突然意识到了那种不真实感从何而来。现在看起来他像是个刚刚成年的学生在和一个大他许多的社会成功人士谈恋爱，仔细想想其实有点刺激。  
  
他眨了眨眼睛，把手机调整了一个角度，故意要加深这种感觉，试图让电话那边的高振宁也感觉到，放低声音，慢慢地学着他刚认识高振宁那时候的语言能力，说道：宁……想你。  
  
高振宁明显晃神了一下，好像没有反应过来。过了会儿有点狼狈地侧过脸，局促地笑了一下，说我也想你……我定了后天的机票。  
  
好像一直以来，高振宁对他再如何撒娇得得心应手，都很难应付姜承録突然一下，故意的言语亲昵。  
  
  
  
一直是如此——高振宁平日对他处处都贴心，但凡有什么地方姜承録觉得不满意，甚至不用他说出来，只消他摸了摸鼻尖，露出一个细微的犹豫的神情，高振宁便侧过身，低声问他：怎么了？  
  
但哪怕高振宁看起来像是关系里主动的一方，两个人之间所有的窗户纸都是姜承録捅破的，感觉他生活里也在当个合格的上路辅助，给眼给控给伤害还抗塔，却一定要等着姜承録来补最后一刀。  
  
2019年，世界赛之后姜承録先回国呆了几天，后来却又买票回了上海。他知道高振宁、王柳羿，还有几个有空的约了在基地一起看决赛，想了想决定也去凑一个热闹。队里还给他又过了一次生日，和在马德里的那次不同，这次陈龙也在基地。他们在小区外的味多美临时买了个奶油蛋糕，领队怂恿：west哥起个头吧。  
  
在马德里过生日的那一次，他切蛋糕的时候注意到高振宁并不在屋里。等他将切刀递出去的时候，对方才回来坐在办公桌后面，安静地看着人群的方向。但姜承録切下来的那一块蛋糕最后被人传来传去还是到了高振宁的手里，这一次也一样。不过这一次基地里的人不多，高振宁就站在他边上。他听见对方轻声地唱生日歌，中间夹着一句韩语的生日快乐。发音不太对，但他听懂了，对着高振宁笑一下的时候却发现对方正盯着蜡烛看。姜承録总感觉对方正在给他传递某种信号。  
  
他在蛋糕上补上最后一刀，干净利落地分出最后一块，递给高振宁。  
  
  
  
地上摆着几个敞开的行李箱，像一排女警的夹子，感觉一不小心踏上去就被锁住了。姜承録踩着拖鞋，在房间仅存的空地上灵活走位。  
  
被褥已经卷起来堆在床脚，裸露出空荡荡的深蓝色床垫。高振宁身形被掩盖在被褥的后面，正蹲在地上对着抽屉里一堆杂七杂八的零碎玩意发呆。  
  
看到他来，招呼了一声，问：“怎么了？我这儿有点乱。”  
  
姜承録问：“吃饭吗？”  
  
两个人叫了外卖，在厨房面对面坐着拆外卖盒。高振宁拆到一半，突然问道：“我要走了，有什么要说的没？”  
  
姜承録看了看他，思考了一下，道：“来抓上。”  
  
高振宁盯着他看了一会儿，然后笑了，说：“行。”  
  
但姜承録的要求还没有提完。  
  
  
  
他其实很少感到不安。不论是在场上还是在生活里。姜承録在游戏里的习惯是去思考即将发生的种种可能性，旁人看来他所有冲动、突兀但有效的决策，其实都是他思考后的结果。知道举措可能导致的结果便不容易感到焦虑或者担心。但正如赛场上他不是所有事情都能预料到，也确实会在决赛的舞台前感到一阵突如其来的紧张一样，他在生活里也会碰到转瞬即逝的时机，还没来得及思考好退路和风险，已经先一步做出了选择。  
  
然后便会感到一阵迟来的不安。  
  
在那一天、那个普通的中午，怎样思考也不是个说喜欢的好时机，他也确实没有说。他做的是更激进的选择，直接问高振宁，要和他在一起吗？  
  
他注意力全部放在高振宁身上，等着他回答，却听到了窗外小区里有人遥遥地在讲话。冬天天气还不错，日光切透玻璃，照在餐桌上拆到一半的塑料外卖盒上。  
  
而高振宁回答：我想想。  
  
他这几天说话总有一种懒洋洋的慢条斯理的腔调，这一刻却和他赛场上思考对面决策路线那般，说话带着让人信服的坚定态度。  
  
姜承録便知道，在这一个问题上，他可以把少有的冲动而没来得及思考的那些风险和收益，托付给高振宁，让对方做出决策。  
  
  
  
退役之后念完书，他去了一家专注在游戏和电子竞技方面的韩文杂志社做编辑，然后顺理成章地在第二年杂志社在上海开分社的时候结束了和高振宁漫长的异地恋时光，住进了两人之前一起买的公寓。同居之前他很是恶狠狠补了几期经典的讲述情侣同居注意事项的综艺和访谈，脑子里回荡着各种各样的可能会发生的矛盾，诸如作息时间不同或者家务分配一类。想到一半，高振宁打了个电话过来，那个写了寥寥几笔的笔记本就被他忘到脑后了。真正住到一起去，才发现那些问题确实也是问题，但他们早在年少还不怎么会替人考虑的时候就一起吃住起居了两三年，彼此身上可能有的坏习惯暂且还没有真的碰到意料之外的。都能接受，可能最大的矛盾是早上被枕边人的闹钟提前吵醒了——解决方式是买了电子手环用上面的脉冲闹钟，事实证明，只要他们不搂在一起睡，好像还是挺有效的。  
  
这几天杂志社里密切关注世界赛的状况，他也跟着忙得不行，没能将高振宁的比赛看全。高振宁带的队伍在四强赛里碰到了LEC的一号种子，对于一支刚成立两年的新队来说压力还挺大的。王柳羿念完书之后去当了分析师，恰巧也在同一支队伍里。高振宁并不总有时间像平常那样说几句话，姜承録翻翻两个人的朋友圈，还能看到一些他们的消息。  
  
他在工作间隙看了在0：2落后之后队伍努力扳回的那一局，高振宁在台上依然带着笑给选手打气。最后还是1：3输了。  
  
他思考了一下，还是给高振宁发了条消息。  
  
那边也在忙，过了一会儿发了条语音。高振宁道：筛哥跟你商量个事儿，我想请队里还有教练组吃个饭，看这几个小的心情不太好……蓝哥他们这几天也辛苦了。要花钱就跟你汇报一下。  
  
姜承録回了个好，被他这种公事公办的说法逗笑了，听他语气也没有太沉重，放了一点心下来，道：明年，继续加油。  
  
可不是吗，高振宁又回了他一条，输了是技不如人又不是丢人。蓝哥也看开了，我还担心他来着，结果现在也跟着一起去哄这帮小孩儿了……赢了输了这一年都结束了，明年照样得接着认真打。  
  
他还想回点什么，结果听见组里叫了他一声：“姜哥。”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
同事笑了一下，说：“过会儿会议室里要办十一月的生日会，你不是马上要过生日了？快点去挑个蛋糕啊。”  
  
最近太忙，他把这件事忘到脑后了，轻轻啊了一声，也笑了起来回答道：“谢谢。”  
  
  
  
高振宁在回国的飞机上连了WiFi，跟他有一搭没一搭聊了会儿天。王柳羿坐在高振宁旁边的位置，也跟他打了个招呼。提到后面的安排，王柳羿说飞机到国内的时候太晚了，先去机场附近的酒店住一晚，第二天再转机回家。  
  
姜承録刚好要去机场接高振宁，便顺势提议，让王柳羿搭他们家车去酒店，恰好也顺路。他在停车场见到王柳羿的时候，给了老队友一个拥抱。  
  
“麻烦你了，shy哥，”王柳羿道，“宁王去送队里小孩儿了，他说他得看着家里来人接走了才放心。”  
  
姜承録笑了一下，道：“到车里等吧。”  
  
他现在说中文已经很流畅了。  
  
王柳羿的酒店离机场很近。高振宁在副驾老老实实待到了车上了高速，见他左手单手开车，自发自觉地握住他的右手轻轻捏了一下，拉到唇边亲了亲。  
  
姜承録笑起来，也不知道夜里高振宁借着高速边LED广告牌的灯光能不能看清楚。但他能听到高振宁用那种又轻又慢，好像有点委屈的声音说道：“想你了。”  
  
姜承録用同样的低而慢的语调回答他：我也是。  
  
  
  
快进小区的时候，高振宁突然道：“筛哥能停一下吗，我去买点东西。你先去停车吧，我直接走回去。”  
  
下车前他还嘱咐他：“行李放车里你别管啊，我明天早上来拎，你手注意点。”  
  
他也就真的没管高振宁的两个大箱子，把车停在地下仓库之后直接回家冲了个澡，换上了睡衣，把屋里空调打开了。继而便听到门铃响了起来。  
  
高振宁站在门口，看起来傻愣愣地有点不好意思，手背在身后道：“我错了，没带钥匙。”  
  
“进来吧。”姜承録想笑话他两句，想了想，看着高振宁脖子上还卡着颈枕一副风尘仆仆的疲倦样子，还是没说。  
  
对方却没有迈步，而是倾身在他嘴唇上落下一个久别的吻，然后从身后捧了一个刚买的蛋糕出来。  
  
“生日快乐，姜承録。”  
  
  
  
窗外小区里安静得没有一丝声音。但空荡荡的街道两边路灯漾着蜜水一样的灯光，吹过行道树，吹进窗帘边角的缝隙。卧室里只留着同样是蜜水颜色的床头灯，被高振宁从被窝里伸出一只手熄灭了。  
  
黑暗之中，他吻了吻姜承録颈后那道曲线柔软的窝，然后低声道了一句晚安。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
